Twelve days of christmas: Happy Tree Friends style
by Fanny Pak
Summary: This is a parody of the famous christmas song "Twelve Days Of Christmas". And this time, the HTF stars will be in it. Enjoy!


**THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: HAPPY TREE FRIENDS STYLE!**

On the first day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

A dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: HEY! I'm not dumb)

On the second day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Two family members (Cub: WEE! Hey dad, look at me!)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: Stop calling me dumb.)

On the third day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: HELP! Get this chicken away from me!)

Two family members (Pop: SON! Stop playing in the mud.)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: Please stop calling me dumb.)

On the fourth day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Four stolen stuff (Lifty: Hey Shifty!)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: I am not sliding down that water slide.)

Two family members (Cub: Why dad why?)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: Stop calling me dumb right now!)

On the fifth day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Five of Nutty's candy (Nutty: CANDY CANDY CANDY!)

Four stolen stuff (Shifty: Yes Lifty?)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: You're not taking me to the roller coaster. Are you Cuddles?)

Two family members (Pop: Because you are getting youself dirty)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: I'm begging you to stop calling me dumb!)

On the sixth day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Six Disco Bear harassments (Disco Bear: You ladies want my number?)

Five of Nutty's candy (Nutty: I want candy for christmas.)

Four stolen stuff (Lifty: What are we suppose to do with the four stuff we stolen?)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: At least i'm brave.)

Two family members (Cub: I'm sorry dad)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: STOP IT RIGHT NOW!)

On the seventh day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Seven science projects (Sniffles: I prefer proper grammar.)

Six Disco Bear harassments (Disco Bear: Call me!)

Five of Nutty's candy (Nutty: I WANT CANDY!)

Four stolen stuff (Shifty: Maybe we can sell them on EBay.)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: Okay. I'll try sliding down.)

Two family members (Pop: It's okay son. But i am giving you a bath.)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: You guys are starting to tick me off.)

On the eighth day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Eight things of why I hate Flippy (Flippy: Why does Fanny Pak hate me so much?)

Seven science project (Sniffles: Time to mix the chemicals.)

Six Disco Bear harassments (Disco Bear: Just call me "the ladies man".)

Five of Nutty's candy (Nutty: YUMMY! Candy is good!)

Four stolen stuff (Lifty: But there is no such thing as EBay on HTF land.)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: I have more fears than three.)

Two family members (Cub: Aww, okay.)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: If i give you five-million dollars, will you please stop calling me dumb?)

On the ninth day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Nine karate moves (Buddhist Monkey: YAHA!)

Eight things of why i hate Flippy (Flippy: I didn't do nothing to Fanny Pak.)

Seven science projects (Sniffles: Call me a know-it-all.)

Six Disco Bear harassments (Disco Bear: Your place or mine?)

Five of Nutty's candy (Nutty: Boy i sure do need some candy in my stomach.)

Four stolen stuff (Shifty: Then what should we do with them?)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: I refuse to slide down Cuddles.)

Two family members (Pop: In you go sport.)

And a dumb moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: Please quit it.)

On the tenth day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Ten germs in Petunia's house (Petunia: EWW! This place is a pig sty!)

Nine karate moves (Buddhist Monkey: HI-YA!)

Eight things of why i hate Flippy (Flippy: I hope Fanny Pak dies.)

Seven science projects (Sniffles: I have to study guys.)

Six Disco Bear harassments (Disco Bear: How about a kiss?)

Five of Nutty's candy (Nutty: Once i crap out my candy, i will eat candy again)

Four stolen stuff (Lifty: I don't know)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: Please don't let me ride on the roller coaster.)

Two family members (Cub: Hey dad.)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: QUIT IT RIGHT NOW!)

On the eleventh day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me,

Eleven pirate calls (Russell: AHOY THERE MATEYS!)

Ten germs in Petunia's house (Petunia: Time to clean this place up.)

Nine karate moves (Buddhist Monkey: TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT!)

Eight things of why i hate Flippy (Flippy: I can't believe Fanny Pak hates me.)

Seven science projects (Sniffles: Vote for me as school class president!)

Six Disco Bear harassment (Disco Bear: Are you single?)

Five of Nutty's candy (Nutty: I can't have a great life without candy)

Four stolen stuff (Shifty: Oh well. Lets go to Disney Land.)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: I'm afraid of boats as well.)

Two family members (Pop: Yes son?)

And a dumb moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: If you call me dumb one more time, i will cut your head open!)

On the twelth day of christmas Happy Tree Friends gave to me

Twelve HTF deaths (Cuddles: MY EYES! THEY BURN!)

Eleven pirate calls (Russell: THAR SHE BLOWS!)

Ten germs in Petunia's house (Petunia: Finally! This place is all cleaned up!)

Nine karate moves (Buddhist Monkey: WHOO!)

Eight things of why i hate Flippy (Flippy: WWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I HATE YOU FANNY PAK!

Seven science projects (Sniffles: My homework is finally finished.)

Six Disco Bear harassments (Disco Bear: Can i get your number?)

Five of Nutty's candy (Nutty: I love candy!)

Four stolen stuff (Lifty: Good idea Shifty!)

Three fears that Flaky has (Flaky: That's it. I can't handle fears anymore.)

Two family members (Cub: I peed in the sink.)

And a dumb blue moose that doesn't know anything. (Lumpy: Ah who needs this song! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!)

THE END!


End file.
